It's So Hard To Love Someone So Perfect
by Midnight Ash Princessa
Summary: Jasper has found the one girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with, Alice having found herself a new mate. When a rogue vampire gets in the way, Jasper loses control, thinking all his plans ruined. Will he be able to forgive himself? JasperxOC


**Note: I do not own Twilight. It belongs rightfully to Stephanie Meyer. Nor do I own the song, You're A God by Vertical Horizon.**

**It's so Hard to Love Someone So Perfect (Jasper Hale)**

_I've got to be honest_

_I think you know_

_We're covered in lies_

_And that's okay_

The rain was falling down amongst the trees, the fresh scent of wet pine invading her nostrils. She spun lightly in a circle as a few of her damp hairs clung to her pale face. Her footsteps continued, soft imprints left as she walked through the woods. Soon she would be at _his_ house, her heart racing with excitement. They had clicked almost instantly, his golden messy hair mixed with those goldenrod eyes and pale skin. Roxanne was caught off guard as a small black haired Alice tackled her to the ground. A delightful squeal escaped her pale lips, Roxanne's hand falling to rest on the short haired girl's head.

"Jasper's out hunting right now. But since I'm here, we can talk more about what you're wearing to Emmett and Rosalie's wedding!" She said, the thrill of a wedding right around the corner putting everyone on edge. Roxanne was almost literally dragged the next hundred feet through the woods and into the Cullen home. It was beautiful; she always loved coming here. There was so much nature, so wild yet docile in a way all its own. Alice's room was where she normally could be found if she was around.

As usual, she sat cross legged on Alice's bed, curling her hair around her finger. The pixie like girl floated from one side of the room to the other, her mouth running nonstop as Roxanne listened quietly. "So Rosalie is going to be wearing white, right? And then there will be Emmett in the formal tuxedo ensemble. Then you, Bella, and I will be bridesmaids. But your eyes are so dark lately. It makes me wonder if a lighter color would bring them out more." The last sentence seemed more a question than a statement, a soft smile lighting her pale lips.

"Sounds great, Alice. And have they really? I didn't notice." Roxanne said as she moved to the mirror, looking in to see the dark grey her eyes had taken on, her cheery sapphire blue seemingly gone. "I guess it comes with the stress. I mean, you are human and so you have to learn more with each year and you're prone to forgetting which comes with age. Oh, I do hope Jazz will turn you, Rox! It would be so wonderful." A soft fairy like giggle escaped the small Cullen as she bounced back into her room.

"Well, Jasper and I aren't that intimate, Alice and you know it!" She said, the joking in her voice making the small pixie girl smile. "Oh yes! But you do forget darling Roxxy that I can see the future. I can't wait for you to be my sister." A soft dreamy sigh slipped from the pale lips before her goldenrod eyes locked with the grey ones. "Ooo! How about this one?" She squeaked enthusiastically, holding up an azure dress with silver and white designs. A gasp escaped her as she bit her lip; how could Alice own so many clothes, most of which she never really wore?

"I can't wear that Alice, it would look horrible on me. I'm much too pale and- " Alice's pout was working on her now as she tried to look away, desperately trying not to succumb to the pixie's wishes. "Oh come on, Roxanne. You know Jasper would love it. Please?" was her silent plea, her persuasiveness making the blonde sigh. In defeat, she nodded, taking the dress and slipping off to the dressing room on the other side of the closet.

The dress itself was beautiful as it lightly shifted and shaped to fit her slight curves. The fact it tied about her neck as if it were a halter top made her chuckle slightly, the thought of how it showed her upper back making her shiver. It was long, covering her feet so that the matching azure and silver high heels couldn't be seen. Alice skipped in to place a necklace about her neck, the gem in the middle a beautiful topaz surrounded by dark sapphires. She turned around so that she could be properly surveyed by Alice before she was allowed to look into the mirror. Her blonde hair came to stop about the middle of her back as she turned to see how it all looked.

"Hold on!" Alice squeaked before she ran from the room to fetch something. When she returned, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were being dragged into the room. "We need male opinions. And be nice." She said, tossing a mock glare at Emmett who met it with a cheeky grin. Edward walked around her before nodding. "Good job Alice. I think the blue looks nice against her pale skin." He said before he glanced to his other brothers. Emmett patted Roxanne gently on the back before picking her up and spinning her in a huge bear hug, giggling and squeals escaping the blonde. "Emmett, don't wrinkle the dress! Put her down." Alice said before shaking her head with a slightly disappointed smile. "So the bridesmaid looks hot. And she'll one day be my sister in law." He said, a smug smirk on his face. "Oh. You're so hopeless, Em." The small pixie girl said, exasperated by the larger vampire. "What about you, Jazz?" Asked Emmett as his large hand came down on his back, making him stumble forward a couple of steps.

Roxanne had noticed Jasper, who had not stopped staring since his eyes had landed on her. A smirk found its way onto Edward's face as he watched Jasper also. "He thinks you're the most beautiful thing he's ever since. Precious stones don't even compare to you. And he's also thinking about how much he loves you." Edward's words made Roxanne's cheeks flush lightly as she looked at Jasper, her eyes quietly asking if it was true.

"Oh dear. I think the two lovebirds need a moment." Edward said as he lightly tapped Alice's shoulder before eyeing Emmett. "Or an hour or maybe even the whole night." He said, winking as Edward jokingly punched his arm. "That's rude, now get out!" Came his reply as he pushed his huge brother from the room. Roxanne slowly slipped the high heels from her feet, her eyes on the floor as she started to fiddle with the silver charm bracelet she always wore. She hadn't realized that Jasper had stepped forward until he was right in front of her.

His cool pale hand lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "You look beautiful in whatever you wear, Roxanne." He said softly, her hand lacing with his. "Oh, Jasper. Always with the calm Southern hospitality." She murmured before his lips met hers in the wondrously amazing kiss, the type of kiss that they always shared. His thumb stroked her cheek, savoring her soft skin. Much too soon, it was over.

"Jasper.." she whispered, a slight pout on her lips. "Shhh. It'll have to wait, love." He replied, his eyes a shade darker. "You know that every time you get too close, I might lose control." Jasper said reluctantly. "But you know you're teasing me more and more with this." Roxanne said, her teeth coming down on her lip. "I won't be able to pull back soon. I'll make you mine..permanently." His voice held promise and he had never lied to her. Just the thought of them together in such intimate ways made her almost lose control.

The afternoon wore on, Jasper and Roxanne on the tree leading to the back porch, her head on his shoulder as he absentmindedly rubbed her back. She was far closer to him than she should have been, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Not on purpose at least. They were together now and he had just fed earlier that day, so Roxanne would be fine. The sun started to set beyond the lake as she moved finally, her eyes a shade lighter to their normal sapphire blue looked into his aveda golden orbs.

"I should get going. Rosalie's wedding is this Saturday and I need to be well rested, love." She whispered softly, slipping her hand around the tree branch before she dropped to the ground in a single graceful movement. He didn't want to see her go, though he knew that he would be able to watch over her as she slept.

"Shall I walk you home, my beloved Roxanne?" Jasper asked, dropping down beside her. "No no. I'll be fine. Just walking straight home." She replied, touching his cheek gently before she waved. "Plus, I'll see you tonight." Were her last words as she disappeared beyond the trees and the scent of the woods.

Roxanne was singing and humming to a song that had earlier been stuck in her head before she heard the snap of a twig behind her. The scent that filled her nostrils was dirty, the smell almost enough to make her head hurt. Her sapphire blue eyes moved back to glance upon a vampire, his white blonde hair vibrant against his blood red eyes.

"Hello, madam. What are you doing around these parts so late?" He asked, a Canadian accent audible when he spoke. "Oh not much. Just heading to a friend's house." She replied, keeping her head about her. He easily fell in time with her strides as she continued walking down the road. Roxanne knew that Jasper had been following her, far enough so she shouldn't have noticed but close enough if danger pursued.

The conversing between Jasper's girlfriend and the rogue vampire continued on as he stalked from behind, agile in movement and predatory in his tactics. He would destroy the rogue before he could touch Roxanne, but first he had to wait for his moment. While he had been lost in thought, that's when it had grown silent before he heard it, vampire speed rushing after slower footsteps.

Roxanne knew she probably couldn't outrun him, her heart racing as she dashed through the trees. Where was Jasper? What if he didn't get there in time? Then she heard the snarls erupt from behind her, turning to look at the shadowy figures. Roars of fury and the snapping of fangs were heard before a fire started up. She waited behind a tree as her Jasper came back to her. His shirt and his face were splattered in blood, the smell of it mixed with his own scent luring her in.

"We need to get you home. Come on." He said as he pulled her onto his back, taking off into the woods, headed for his love's home. He sat her on the doorstep before disappearing into the forest. Jasper needed to feed before he lost control, before he hurt her. A mountain lion and a couple of deer would solve his thirst. As he continued to hunt, his anger grew, despair washing over him as he wondered how he could endanger her so much. He didn't deserve her…

_There's something beyond this I know_

_But I hope I can find the words to say_

_Never again no_

_No never again_

The night passed with no hint of Jasper. Feeding must have made him retreat for the day to rest, seeing as the sun was out. She really wasn't sure why he was gone so long, but she hadn't seen him since Wednesday. Thursday had passed by quickly, her mind occupied by work and a night out with friends. It was now Friday morning and Roxanne sat at the kitchen counter, stirring her morning tea. Her schedule today consisted of helping prepare the wedding for the next day.

Noon arrived almost too soon, her shower relaxing her before she slid into her car. The drive to the Cullen home was smooth, nothing disturbing her evening ride. Alice and Bella greeted her as she pulled into the driveway, hopping over the door to hug the small pixie girl. They led her inside where she was greeted by an angered Rosalie and chuckling Emmett. Esme and Carlisle watched from the stairs, a safe distance. And there sat Jasper, her Jasper…it felt like an eternity since she'd seen him.

Their eyes met as she walked up the stairs, breaking only when the wall separated them. Alice smiled, knowing they were at a standstill for the moment. She'd heard of Roxanne's close call and knew that everything would be fine. Her future vision had shown her and Jasper after the wedding dancing before he had moved down. Whether to sling her over his shoulder or propose, she wasn't quite sure yet, thought her senses tingled, letting her know that it would come soon enough.

The fitting went well, falling a bit late as the Cullens ordered a pizza for Roxanne. She had called her folks, letting them know that she would be spending the night. Jasper knocked on the door just as Alice turned out the light. A slight push sent Roxanne out the door and into Jasper's arms. They both stood there, stunned for a moment.

'_Cause you're a god_

_And I am not_

_And I just thought_

_That you would know_

_You're a god_

_And I am not_

_And I just thought_

_I'd let you go_

Jasper looked into the sapphire blue eyes he loved so much before their lips met, his eyes widening for a moment in surprise. She had moved up so that their lips touched, her eyes closed now as his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer. He sent her a slight grin as they pulled from one another, obviously so that she could catch her breath.

His scent filled her nose as she buried her face against his chest. "Jasper..." She whispered, having missed him so much in the past few days. Her hands positioned themselves around him in a hug, hoping she never had to let go. His hand caressed her back, tracing circles along her spine as he lifted her head to kiss her lightly.

"You would never believe how much I have missed you…my beautiful Roxanne." He whispered, a smile on his lips as his aveda gold eyes looked into hers. A calm wave of emotions ran through her as she closed her eyes, leaning against him. "I missed you too…" she whimpered softly, tears on her lashes. His thumb caressed her cheek lightly to comfort her before she was lifted into his arms and carried to bed with him.

Alice smiled as she lay in bed, rolling over to catch the ball she was tossing into the air. A vision had shown her another wedding coming soon, though who it was for, she could not see. She had a feeling though, a hand ruffling her short black hair. Roxanne had fallen asleep in Jasper's bed, his arm wrapped around her as she slept. She could not wait for him to ask the question. But first, there was Rosalie's wedding in about 7 hours. It would all work out or at least she hoped it would.

Morning arrived almost too soon for Roxanne as she blinked, her face burying against Jasper's cool body. "I hate morning…" she murmured against him as he smiled, his hand on her head. "Silly girl." He said as he picked her up, setting her down in the bathroom. "You need to go ahead and catch your shower so that Alice can help get you ready." Jasper responded to her confused look. Roxanne nodded with a smile, closing the door as she turned on the shower.

As she slipped from the bathroom, towel wrapped around her, Jasper rushed back into his bedroom to get his forgotten tie. He stopped dead in his tracks, his jaw slightly dropped as he watched her, dancing about his room as she got dressed. She was amazing…beautiful…an angel fallen to save him from hell. His hand moved to knock lightly on the door as she called out a "Come in!"

Her blonde hair was still wet from her shower, her hands running through it as she pulled out her blow dryer. She smiled at Jasper as he walked in before returning to making her hair fluffy and light again. Her scent was intoxicating to him, even more so because she was still wet along her shoulders. After a few minutes, she was satisfied with her hair, moving from the room in the same dress he had seen a week ago.

Alice skipped in to do her light bit of makeup, her skin radiant as she smiled. "You look beautiful for a bridesmaid." Jasper whispered, kissing her neck as she giggled quietly. "Jazz! Get out! Now!" The pixie giggled as she pushed him from the room with a grin. "Here's the necklace and the silver bracelet on your other wrist. Now you're ready for a wedding. Esme wants you to try something downstairs in the kitchen, so I'll see you outside." She squeaked before she left Roxanne to the inside of the house.

Roxanne walked carefully down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Um, Esme, Alice said you needed me to try something?" She asked softly, watching as Esme carried a bowl to her. "Could you taste this and see if it's too sweet?" She whispered as Roxanne took the spoon dipping it into the bowl and lifting it to her lips. The frosting was sweet, amazing for one who has no taste buds. "It tastes great!" The blonde exclaimed, admiration in her eyes. The older female smiled, hugging her lightly.

"Thank you darling. Now if you could please just pour this cherry liquid over the top please?" Esme asked as she handed over a small pitcher of red goo. "Y'know Esme…it kinda looks like blood…but it's stickier." She said, winking lightly to the red head. Laughter drifted from the kitchen as Jasper walked in to see his Roxanne pouring…was that blood? He felt his body tense as he bit his lip.

"Oh, Jasper hun. Have you come in to get the cake?" Esme asked as Alice skipped in to take Roxanne's hands. He could only nod as he picked it up, carrying it out, his eyes lightening up a little as he smelled the cherry in the red goo on the frosting. Alice led Roxanne out, placing a white rose in her blonde hair to compliment her dress.

"Stand here. Carlisle is going to get Rosalie. Oh, this is so exciting!" Alice said, bouncing up and down on her heels. Roxanne couldn't help but smile as she watched Jasper walk back down the aisle to stand by Edward. Emmett stood at the altar along with the pastor, Carlisle guiding Rosalie down the aisle as the organist started to play.

Rosalie's white dress seemed almost to be floating , the veil unable to hide the pearl white smile as she watched Emmett. Her Emmett, standing there for her. Today was their day and no one could take that from them. He took her hand as she came to the aisle's end, Carlisle moving to stand by Esme while Jasper slipped his hand into Roxanne's. The ceremony was beginning and the excitement and tension could be felt in the air.

"Welcome one and all, and witness Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen as they pledge their dedication to walk the night together…." Came the pastor's voice like a melody, moving up and down with sound of his words. Whispers of how beautiful a couple they were and how amazing the bride looked could be heard throughout the chapel.

The ceremony flowed like a river, strong with emotion yet easy as a breeze. The vows were said and when it was all finished, the beloved couple kissed. People left to gather around the reception table, leaving most of the Cullen family and the newlyweds to a celebration. Roxanne, however, had moved away to take a walk around the gardens.

The clergyman's words were still vibrant in her mind. She couldn't help but feel a little left out. It made her curious, made her wonder. Was it really all it was cracked up to be? Being married? What if…what if it wouldn't last because she was human? In attempt to preoccupy herself, she began to speak the words as if she were the celebrant herself.

"From the night we come, to the night we go,

Cursed or blessed to walk the Moonlight alone.

Sometimes another soul walks our path,

Then two become one, in love everlasting.

Come forward, Chylder of the Blood,

And welcome this couple to your brood,

Within each other, this two are found,

Bear witness as their souls are bound."

A low chuckle could be heard from behind her as Jasper stepped from behind a tree. "Training to be a priestess my love?" He asked, the mocking tone to his voice making her pout lightly. "But of course but of course, and you?" She replied, smiling again.

"Stand now as ye will stand forever,

Like this crimson cloth your hearts are tethered,

This goblet's wine is your blood of devotion,

So sup from this dedication potion…"

Jasper took her hand as she watched him in all his glory. He never ceased to amaze her and she could feel her heart racing with his touch. It was no longer a party with a crowd of people, but just him and her. A soft smile graced his pale face as he spun her lightly. "We should get back to the others. I can hear the music..They must have just started." He whispered in her ear before leading his reluctant soon to be bride back to the reception.

_But I've been unable _

_To put you down_

_I'm still learning things I ought to know by now_

_It's under the table so_

_I need something more to show somehow_

They danced around in the middle of the floor with the bride and groom. Roxanne spun lightly before she was facing Jasper again. "Roxanne…you know I love you, right?" Jasper said, looking into her eyes. She stared back into his aveda gold eyes, smiling softly. "And I love you." She replied as they relaxed into a slower dance the music changing before Edward grabbed the microphone from the stand, tossing it to him.

"Excuse me. Everyone, may I have your attention please? I have something that's very important and I need to say it. There's a girl right here with me and she holds my heart. I love her more than anything but I have a question that I need to ask…" Roxanne's head tilted as a light blush coated her cheeks. Jasper took her hand as he slowly got down on one knee. "Roxanne Marie Lorene… will you marry me?"

Silence filled the crowd, gasps and whispers of awe. A smile lit Alice's face as she watched the two. "Jasper Hale, I would be honored…" She said softly, tears on her lashes. The box to the ring closed as he took her into his arms, spinning her around. Applause broke out around them as Alice squealed.

"I get to plan your wedding!" She said, jumping up and down like an excited child. They were both too happy to care who planned it. Her tears were falling, dropping to the ground as she buried her face against his neck. Jasper smiled, carrying her over so they could lounge together in the shade, just him and her together. The sun set on an almost too perfect day….

As their wedding grew closer, Roxanne became frantic. Jasper's powers couldn't even calm her. _'What if I'm not pretty enough? What if he doesn't turn me and I become old and wrinkly? What if…he stops loving me because he's so perfect and I'm not…' _Her thoughts were filled with worry and upset her even more. Jasper grabbed her, pinning her to the wall with a slight growl.

"Love, you need to calm down. All this thrashing and you won't get what you want.." He whispered as her eyes widened in fear, his nose tracing her neck as he inhaled her scent. "Why can't I have it now?" She asked softly, pouting up at him. He was finding it harder and harder not to give in but he stood firm. "You know why, my beautiful Roxanne… it'll be soon. I promise." He said softly, his eyes looking into hers as she went limp beneath him.

He let her go, moving away so that she could finish cleaning the bedroom. As for himself, he was listening to Alice's plans for their wedding. It all sounded great or at least the bits he heard. He was having a hard time focusing on her with his distraught love, scurrying back and forth upstairs. Their problems would be gone soon and due to the family's votes, she would be turned. He would of course stay by her side during the whole time. Not to mention that Alice had already seen it in one of her visions.

As the day of their wedding came, Roxanne was quiet. She'd been restless most of the night before, though there was nothing that couldn't fix that. Jasper hugged her lightly, his eyes blindfolded by Alice because he was not allowed to see his bride yet. He couldn't see her but he almost started drooling over her delicious scent, even more so because Alice sprinkled water and rubbed it in on her neck. Also, her emotions were so mixed and messed over that she couldn't decide which was which.

The wedding started as she took her father's arm, starting slowly down the aisle. That was when the world collided and there was only her and her beloved Jasper. Her muscles relaxed, her eyes watching those beautiful aveda gold eyes she loved so much. He was all she needed, all she wanted. Her hand was taken in his, the voice of the celebrant ringing through her little imaginary world.

Jasper could feel the love she felt for him, the effect quite overwhelming. The "I Do's" were said before he lifted her veil, pulling her into a kiss that made her weak in the knees. As they pulled from each other, the desire for her could be seen in his eyes. The aveda gold was getting a bit darker as she smiled, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. "Soon my love…" She whispered to him and for his ears only.

The day couldn't move fast enough, the effect making it seem to simply drag by. Both could feel the tension there and as soon as night fell, she was whisked away to their bedroom. They would leave the next day on their honeymoon but tonight was the real party. His hands made quick work of her clothes, leaving her in only her undergarments. His eyes were close to black but not there yet. As a human, her desire made her want him more, the worst of it all because he was feeling it tenfold.

Jasper placed kisses down her neck, his nails dragging down her sides. Roxanne whimpered for him as her desire began to run raw. A slight squirm made him growl lightly before his lips pressed to hers in a kiss that they both had waited for. His pants were already off, her hands traveling up his chest, nails trailing his waistline. She couldn't help the blush that had risen to her cheeks as his touch set fire to her skin. His fangs grazed her neck making a moan escape her as he purred her name against her collarbone. She could feel him through the black silk boxers he wore and her cheeks flushed a good few shades darker as he slipped their only undergarments left from them.

"This is going to hurt, but I promise I'll be gentle." He whispered as his tongue licked up her neck, nipping her shoulder to earn a gasp. It was then that she felt it, pain surging through her body, tears surfacing as she bit her lip. His voice was mellow…calming as he tried to comfort his beloved Roxanne. When she nodded that she was okay, Jasper began to move with a slow rhythm still waiting for her to adjust. As the pain faded, making more room for the pleasurable jolts of electricity shooting along her spine, Roxanne bit his shoulder, stifling the soft and steadily louder sounds that were escaping her.

Jasper could hardly take this anymore, the closer they were, the heat from her body, the feeling of her teeth biting into his shoulder but not sharp enough to pierce the skin. She was driving him over the edge, his fangs slicing into her soft skin as she yelped, orgasm rocking her body. Her eyes stared at the ceiling in pure blissful defeat, her chest heaving up and down before the fiery spread of the venom made her choke.

A tear slipped from her sapphire blue eyes, sliding down her cheek and onto the pillow. He knew it was hurting her, pulling a night gown on over her body. He needed to call Carlisle, get him to give her something to make it better. Jasper kissed her hand before he slipped from the room, Carlisle following him back in. His blonde hair was blurred as she whimpered, pain and tears making it hard for her to see.

"Roxanne, I'm going to give you some medication, okay? It'll make the pain fade and by morning, you'll truly be a Cullen." Came Carlisle's fatherly voice, Jasper holding her hand, his thumb stroking the back of her hand. Roxanne gripped his hand as more fire willed its way through her veins. Jasper took her into his arms, rubbing her back as the tears continued to stream. His voice rang out in her mind, a soft melody along with waves of calmness rushing over her, dulling the pain.

Her eyes had closed as Jasper sighed softly, a bit of sadness running through him as he realized she wouldn't be the same. He would have to teach her the ways of the Cullen family as she grew but she was a quick learner. It would not be long before she had Carlisle's self control. When the moon was at its highest, Roxanne awoke, moving lightly in his arms. His aveda gold eyes looked down into her still sapphire blue eyes. They were almost black now though.

"You must feed my love, but first Carlisle needs to check you out." He whispered softly, Carlisle already in the room. "She seems to be showing good signs, vitals. Her eyes are a little dark but I assume they'll be okay after she feeds." Carlisle said, a smile on his face. "We must feed. Come with me." Jasper said, holding out his hand for her to take it before they ran off to feed.

As they arrived back in their room, she went into the bathroom, gasping as she saw her reflection. She was beautiful, but she still had most of her human appearance. Her eyes were brighter now but still the same sapphire. Stepping into the shower, the warm water made her relaxing. It even warmed her skin but she didn't care, loving the new her as much as she had her old self. Slipping out, she pulled on a black dress, strapless before sighing as she stared in the mirror.

"You look amazing, just as you did before. But your beautiful scent has intensified…and you still have your sapphire blue eyes. You're special, my beloved. But in what way, I do not know yet…" Jasper whispered in her ear as he rubbed her arms, standing behind her. "Promise me that you'll stay with me." She replied, worry on her face. "Forever and always.." He said, smiling as he led her downstairs so that everyone could see.

"Welcome to the family, Roxanne…Bella, you're next."


End file.
